Kunimitsu gone wild
by Lady Frost08
Summary: Tezuka Kunimitsu the ever so strict captain of the tennis team. Who would have thought that all it takes is the right girl for him to lose his famous reputation as an iceblock to his teammates. And just who is this new girl? But the most important question is... how long would Tezuka go to get what he wants?
1. Her Side of the Story

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS HERE. I ONLY OWN MY OC, HARUSAKI AI. **

**ENJOY! :D**

**Her Side of the Story**

My name is Harusaki Ai.

From now on, I will be studying in Seishun Gakuen.

My family is originally from the Philippines but due to some circumstances we were forced to stay here for a while.

I was actually supposed to be in college now in my former country but being here in Japan with a different culture, I am required to repeat my high school years- no scratch that, if I am correct they call it middle school year here.

I am 16 years old and so I was placed in the third year.

My personality is an introvert type. Since I am here in a new country I am, of course, having a hard time communicating with other people. I am fluent in my native language which is Filipino and I can also speak in English so I just hope my new teachers would somehow still be able to talk to me through that language.

Don't get me wrong though, I can speak and understand a bit of Japanese language because of me being an otaku but words that I know is not enough to actually have a real, actual conversation with Japanese people.

Anyway, I am planning to be non-existent here in our school to avoid any troubles, or in other words I will be a kuudere here, at the same time do what my teachers would want me to do.

As much as possible I will also avoid having any friends. I just want to be a loner.

That's why my brain couldn't comprehend the fact on how I managed to gain the attention of one of the most popular guy here in our school; the straight-A student, captain of the tennis team, and the student council president, Tezuka Kunimitsu _A.K.A the stoic buchou, iceman, rock, etc_.

Which is by the way is now my new classmate…

**Kuudere- someone who is cold on the outside but later shows some sweetness on the right person**

**Buchou- captain**

**Otaku- another term used for anime lover but its real definition is geek or nerd in Japan**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how was it for chapter one? I try to make it short and for now it will be on a first person's view but in the later chapters I'm planning to make it to a 3****rd**** person's view. **

**Well that's it for a while, I'll try to update as soon as possible since I have lots of free time :)) Enjoy and please review, any thoughts on this fanfic :D**


	2. His Side of the Story

**His Side of the Story**

My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu.

As everyone knows, I am studying in Seishun Gakuen ever since first year.

Over time, I was able to create an image of a perfect student role model for everyone to see.

My personality is an introvert type. I do not like talking to other people and prefer to keep my thoughts within the confines of my mind. Because of that, students as well as teachers find me very cold and unapproachable except for Ryuzaki-sensei who saw me for who I am.

My hobby is reading and tennis. In fact, I am a straight-A student and captain of the tennis team. I am also the student council president although I do not find it as noble and exciting as what other people thought of it.

Why?

Reading bunch of love letters and the chaos caused by my fangirls as well as other people's fangirls is sure not fun.

I know I have a lot of responsibility to carry on my shoulders that's why I honestly feel a bit irritated on those people who act like they have all the time in the world. Selfish as it sounds, I do believe that we, humans, only have such limited time to enjoy our life and make it productive.

So why waste it when you can do so much more with it?

I heard a lot of rumors about me and the different titles I gained but what really caught my interest is the new nickname I acquired which is the iceman.

Ice.

They see me as someone so cold and hard to be compared to something that is _populated_ in the North and South side of the earth, away from most of the living things. I guess that is only one proof on how serious I took things on my own for them to see me like that.

Once I set my mind on something I will never back down for it even if it takes me a thousand centuries.

And that is first, is to graduate with the highest score that is ever recorded in this school. Second is to bring my tennis team to Nationals.

I know I can do this and nothing nor anyone will be able to stop me.

That's why it came as a hard shock for me when a certain girl pops up into my life and managed to change the list of my goals to disarray.

What's more is that something lying deep inside me, something I never thought I even possess started to surface, slowly taking over of my control and reason. It is consuming me I know and I need to use all of my strength of will to remain as to what I have been till now.

Unfortunately as I looked and observed this girl, the monster that I never knew existed is slowly-no actually growing as time passes, increasing with the ticking of the clock, the grain of sand almost to the point where the last piece of it falls.

_Once I set my mind on something I will never back down for it even if it takes me a thousand centuries._

And now this girl is included in the list of things I set my mind into.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I thank you for the reviews and support guys! :))**

**By the way this is for Anon but you my dear readers could also read this for more understanding on how this fanfic will go on:**

**I really appreciate your review and questions. Actually I've thought before I posted this fic on the matter concerning her name. I mean it sure is weird for her to come from the Philippines but have that name right? Don't worry I have it plan for the next chapters. I just gave a brief introduction on the girl so that the readers will at once get to know my OC.**

**For the other question about the age you have a point there. I was thinking of just putting some things so it will be more believable like maybe some things happen or whatever, I'll just think of something ;)**

**Oh and lastly yup Japanese people really hmmm what was the word? looked down upon otaku or maybe 'looked down' is too much? Anyway I agree that it is more of a negative thing for them when somebody is an otaku that's why (I haven't fully explained it but will do so in the following chapters) even if I did say that my OC here is an otaku she wouldn't tell others about that. She's planning to be a kuudere and knows a bit of Japanese culture (about the way they looked at otakus) that's why her being it would be like her little secret.**

**And that's all :D**


	3. How it all Begins

**Bold- English words**

_**Bold&Italicize- **_**Japanese words (only written in English in this fanfic)**

_Italics- thoughts_

Normal- normal

**How it all Begins**

AI'S POV

The moment I entered the gates of my new school, Seishun Gakuen, I couldn't help the loud thumping of my heart. The wide landscapes, green grasses stretching far beyond what I can see, cherry blossom trees surrounding the area, the different courts or places to what I assumed is for the sports club, and everything. I breathed in the fresh scent of morning revitalizing my inner self.

'_Wow I'm really in Japan. Finally all those years of praying come true'_

Then another thought popped in.

'_Just like in those animes I've watched, I can finally finally experience a lunch on a rooftop!'_ I nearly squealed but managed to control it as I looked at the huge building in front of me. A new life is waiting here, time to make an impression. I let a gentle smile cross my face before entering. My first and last, I hope.

Up, up, in the third level floor a young man curiously watched Harusaki Ai make her appearance into the school and unknowingly into his life.

"_**Watashino namae wa Harusaki Ai desu. Yoroshiku"**_ I murmured one last time in my head as I walked on the hallways to find the principal's office. Okay another corner then turn left, I was reading the given map upon enrollment when I felt stares all around me.

'_Okay? Are they looking at me?'_

I turned my head and a similitude of student's turning their heads away from me ensued.

'_Seriously?'_

I continued walking, still trying to find the darned office. How come when you need to find something, you can't see it? Of course I knew that's what always happens but come on! This is my first day can't someone give me a break or something? I can feel my patience wearing thin.

An alarm bell sounded and I saw the students quickly filling in their respective rooms and here I am, still trying to find my way. To where? To my most beloved place as of today: the principal's office. Sweet isn't it?

Another turn and I'm the only one still around here, wandering like a hobo. I folded my map and just use my instinct. I'm late anyway so why rush? I'm going to enjoy my time exploring this new school of mine whether anyone wanted me to or not. Whatever.

'_Hmmm now I have two choices; left or right? Well… I love being right so right it is!'_

I turned when something collided in me making me almost lose my balance and fall. Luckily I didn't.

"**Sorry, sorry!"** I said, bowing repeatedly like how I'm used to. Two things make me quickly come to a realization. I just spoke English, of course whoever this person is won't understand me. I'm in Japan afterall.

'_Wow, way to make a good impression of a kuudere'_ With that another thing hit me. I should act cool. Not embarrassed or anything resembling to that. Right. Act. Cool.

I raised my head, looking at the person straight in the eyes and murmured a small, _**"Gomenasai"**_ before walking away. I didn't hear anything he said well he didn't say anything in the first place even after I speak but even his receding footsteps…nothing. Oh well not my business. If he would like to stand there for who knows how long it's his choice.

'_Though he's really handsome. I think he's my type'_ A small smile came unto my face again after I made sure no one would be able to see me.

TEZUKA'S POV

I stopped, bewildered. She was the girl I was looking at the window just a while ago. Then I remember the feeling of the softness of her body pressed against me and the scent of her hair…the intoxicating scent of strawberries filling my senses. I clenched my fist. No, no way. I could feel my throat getting dry.

'_What the heck get a hold of yourself! You were never interested in girls only tennis and your studies!'_

I try to moved. I really did. My brain keeps shouting at me to get my ass away from here and go straight to my class. Ryuzaki-sensei already kept me late from my first class and if I continue standing here, I'm sure my attendance will be affected.

However the more I resisted, the more my body won't cooperate with me.

'_Why don't you just ask her where she's going she look lost anyway'_ A thought popped into my head. At once, I find my legs moving towards her.

"You looked lost. I can help you find your way" I offered after lightly tapping her shoulder. She turned towards me, a brief flicker of confusion before fading to nothing. Nothing at all. She nodded and opened her mouth to speak when she stopped.

"_**Eigo ga hanasemasuka"**_ she said, looking straight ahead of her.

_Ahh, of course she's a foreigner. It was already given when she spoke English a while ago._

"**Yes"** I replied

"**Good. Can you help me find the principal's office?"**

"**This way" **I nodded my head to left where the said office is located.

"_**Arigatou gozaimasu" **_she murmured as she entered the office, not looking at me.

_Didn't I tell her I could understand English? Oh well maybe she's practicing speaking in our language. Not my business anyway._

I left and headed straight for my class ready for the lecture I'll get. If I get any, that is.

"Okay class you can now group yourselves into two" Our homeroom teacher, Minamoto-sensei announced after briefing us on the rules of her game. I looked around. Fuji and Oishi were already paired, the former having a sadistic smile plastered on his face while staring at me. I ignored him as well as the whole population of girls in our class asking to be my partner.

Just then the door opened and as I looked upon my savior, the whole class going silent and turning to look at her, it seems as though the heavens opened their gate the light flashing on us with the angels singing heavenly songs as the most beautiful lady entered with a halo wearing the whitest of dress.

_Wait wait is that…?_

I could feel my heart getting faster and faster, accelerating with every seconds as my gaze landed on her. The girl I bumped on the hallways.

"Ah you're late" Minamoto-sensei deadpanned, breaking the mood. The class immediately went back to their business with the girls asking me while I declining politely. Some of the boys stopped and peered curiously at her. She talked with our teacher for some time until sensei interfered and finally decided to introduce us to her.

"Class this is your new classmate. She's a foreigner, from the Philippines so please treat her kindly. Also she doesn't understand much of our language so if you're going to talk to her use English. I think it will be good for all of you to be able to practice speaking in English. I heard from your English teacher that all of you are failing her subject except for Tezuka-san and Fuji-san anyway."

She gestured towards the girl and said, "Introduce yourself now"

The girl nodded.

"_**Watashino namae wa Harusaki Ai desu. Yoroshiku" **_ She bowed slightly after that.

Shinsuke raised his hand and stood up after receiving the teacher's permission.

"**How your name in Japanese when you in Philippines?"** he asked in broken English. Harusaki-san didn't seem to mind as she replied,

"**Our family changed our names to Japanese after we moved here as they deem it fit after all we're in Japan, not in the Philippines anymore"**

Shinsuke pondered for a moment probably processing what she said since it was in English before nodding his head in understanding and sitting.

One of the girls pestering me also raised her hand and asked, **"How old you?"**

"**I'm 16 years old"**

That made me stop. She's 16? And in our class? There's something wrong with that. I was tempted to ask her but stop. I'll just ask her myself later.

"Anyway has everyone already find their partners?" Minamoto-sensei asked. At that, like a go signal, the girls resumed flocking to me. I resisted the urge to sigh and facepalm when sensei speak again.

"Since it will be hard for Tezuka-san to choose amongst you" Looking towards my fangirls, she continued, "I decided to just partner him up with Harusaki-san over here."

Said girl only stare at her at the mention of her name. Right, she didn't understand what sensei just said.

"**Will it be okay for you to be the partner of Tezuka-san? The one right over there" **She pointed at me.

Harusaki-san only nodded as she walked towards me, unfazed by the tons of killer gazes aimed directly at her.

"**Oh and also partners have to sit together for the rest of the year! Harusaki-san you can choose where you want to sit beside Tezuka-san, either on the left or on the right"** This time she spoke in English for her to understand and after that repeated the message in Japanese so other students will also know.

The glares intensified but she didn't make a move to acknowledge them as she contemplate on where to sit. My seat is after the seat beside the window, the one on my left and from the looks of it that is where she wanted to be. My guess is proven correct when she placed her things and turned towards me. The other girls grumbled and partnered with each other unwillingly as they took their own seats.

I offered her a nod and she looked at me straight in the eyes. Do you know the feeling of someone staring past your soul? Combine with the weird feeling when this girl looks at me. That's what I felt as her emotionless eyes continue to steadily gaze at me. I felt cold sweats starting to form on my back when she redirect her look and took out her notebook and pen. I suppressed a sigh of relief.

"**About the work"** she started and I nodded.

'_First day at school and I'm already feeling strange around with this girl'_ I thought blushing slightly as I took a peek at her face.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Watashino namae wa Harusaki Ai desu. Yoroshiku- My name is Harusaki Ai. Nice to meet you**

**Gomenasai- Sorry**

**Eigo ga hanasemasuka- Can you speak English?**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu- Thank you very much**

**Anyway I hope you can now see Tezuka's reactions to Harusaki Ai. It is only the beginning after all so you can't expect him to act all wild on her – oh wait that sounds…awkward -_- **

**Soooo! At least then you won't be that surprised to see a different side of Tezuka in the following chapters.**

**Oh and before I forgot I did say in chapter two that teachers find Tezuka unapproachable because of his cold nature but that didn't mean they were scared or hate him. Just wanted to say it to you guys to explain the behavior of Minamoto-sensei towards him when she helped him with his fangirls by placing Harusaki as his partner and seatmate for the whole year. Also she isn't a fangirl of Tezuka. She just wanted to help him that's just it.**

**Teehee! That's all for now :))**


End file.
